


Indulgence

by kinaiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinaiya/pseuds/kinaiya
Summary: Draco needed to relax and you needed cock. It's how it started and it's still how it's going. You were only with Draco Malfoy for thegoodamazingphenomenal sex. At least that's what you keep telling yourself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 36
Kudos: 385
Collections: Fav Fics of Draco Malfoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I saw someone tag unprotected sex as a warning so if that's a trigger for you, then please be warned. There's a lot of unprotected sex here. Sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) are muggle diseases, therefore, canon-wise, it's easily manageable by Healers, but since this is fanfiction (= a whole new level of fiction), I'm completely making it impossible for magical folk to contract any STDs. (Furthermore, we're talking about Draco. There's no way he touched a Muggleborn/Muggle that way hekhok so worry not. He's clean.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed her world and Draco. Plot (???) is mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco needed to relax and you needed cock.

By the time you looked up from your book, the common room was already empty of people save for you and Draco Malfoy. He sat on a barrel chair near the fireplace, silent and lost in his own world.

Eighth years were given separate accommodations from the rest of the student body. You now stayed at Central Tower, where each student was assigned a private quarter instead of a shared dormitory. This arrangement was to acknowledge your class’ coming of age and to encourage inter house unity. It was, of course, just a blanket for the real reason which was having no room for you in the house dormitories. It was easier to just transfer you to a separate tower than expand four dormitories to house the returning students, which would only happen this academic year (fingers crossed).

You didn’t mind, though. Central Tower had its similarities with Ravenclaw tower. Instead of a circular common room, it was square but large nonetheless. Each corner of the room was a replica of the arrangement in the four house common rooms, but instead of their usual colors, everything was in shades of purple with white accents.

You stayed in the Ravenclaw corner, used to sitting by large windows and tall bookcases, burrowing yourself into the humongous bean bag as you lost yourself in yet another book. Draco, as one would expect, was at the Slytherin corner. He didn’t have a book, he wasn’t nursing a drink, he just simply stared into the fire and watched the wood crackle and burn to ash.

Standing up, you closed your book and straightened your robe before walking up to him. It was already past one in the morning, why was he still here? You, for one, slept for most of the time in the journey from London to Hogwarts so you were well rested.

“Aren’t you going to sleep yet?”

At the sound of your voice, he immediately stiffened and sat in attention, already sneering before even seeing you. “Mind your own business.”

Even as you stood a little way in front of him, he still didn’t ease his rigid posture and eyed you contemptuously.

“Relax, Malfoy, it’s just me.”

Like that helped much. You weren’t friends with the guy, you only shared a few classes with him. You never really had a proper conversation, never even been formally introduced, but staying at Hogwarts together for seven years had to count for something, right? Why was he so tense?

“Easy for you to say, not everyone hates you.”

Oh. So _that_ ’s the issue. You almost laughed but forced it down lest he takes offense and bolts away from you.

“Not _everyone_ hates you, you know? Don’t be overdramatic.”

That earned you a glare, but at least he wasn’t looking like a deer caught in the headlights anymore. 

“What do you know? You stayed out of the war.”

“Exactly.” Inching closer to him, you took that time to take a careful look at his face. His was the worst case of eye bags you’ve seen, and that’s saying something coming from the house with a lot of nocturnals choosing to experiment on random things than sleep at night, but he gained a healthy weight over the summer and his complexion didn’t look like he was seconds away from death anymore. “My family stayed out of the war, just like more than half of the population of Wizarding Britain. We chose to stay neutral but that didn’t mean we knew nothing that went on in the war.”

At his unimpressed look, you hastened to add, “Don’t get me wrong, a lot of families wouldn’t welcome you with open arms into their homes, but not everyone hates you. You’ll be surprised. Plenty of people would actually understand the decisions your family had to make during the war.”

Snorting at that, he wore his usual smirk and gave you a condescending look. “I’m sure the kids here at Hogwarts are mature enough to _understand_. Everyone here wants me dead or Kissed, whichever they think is worse.”

“I don’t.” You were standing right in front of him now, with him leaning back on the chair he occupied to look straight back at you as you stared down at him, relishing in the way you had his full attention. “I don’t hate you.”

You were a descendant of the ancient and noble house of Fawley. The Fawleys have long married into half-blood families, choosing continuity of the bloodline over blood purity, like how your mother married your father. She is a pureblood Slytherin like Draco is, while your father is a halfblood Ravenclaw like you are. Despite the change in “ranks” though, your family was still well-respected. Older and richer than most families in Britain, yours owned a corporation and contributed to the growth and advancement of society that garnered respect from the general public. It was mostly the reason why you had the skin to walk up to Draco Malfoy like this and actually start a conversation with him.

In pureblood Slytherin books, you had the right to be in his presence. And you would have done so sooner had you been in Slytherin, but alas, you were sorted into Ravenclaw and had no excuse to talk to him until now.

What your excuse was to what you did next, though, was beyond you. Lowering yourself to the ground on your knees, you boldly held his gaze and watched him flush in embarrassment.

“What in Salazar’s hell are you doing!?”

“Kneeling. One would think you’d be used to people doing this to you, what with your practically being Wizarding royalty.” You replied sarcastically, feigning confidence you weren’t actually feeling.

His line of thought was plain on his face— _Figuratively!_ —that you could even hear his voice in your head as you watched his expression morph to that of annoyance and petulance, much like the Draco Malfoy you knew in your earlier years at Hogwarts.

Clearing his throat noisily, he made an awkward and vague gesture in an attempt to make you stand back up but you only quirked your lips in amusement, brushing off whatever his message could have been. You gingerly placed your palms on his thighs, dragging it up—

The effect was instantaneous. He choked on air and whipped his wand out, pointing it at your throat aggressively, forcing you to draw back slightly. Despite the hammering of your heart, you stubbornly kept your hands where they were and met his furious gaze, hearing the rush of blood in your ears as you felt his muscles flex when he leaned towards you. “I don’t know what you’re playing at but you better stop this right now or I’ll—”

“Or you’ll? You seriously need to relax, Malfoy.” You drawled. Slowly raising your left hand, you plucked your wand out of your sleeve before offering it to him in a gesture that meant to placate him. Grinning coyly, you chirped, “I can help you with that.”

Your smile effectively distracted him, his attention focusing on the curve of your lips in a pregnant pause before snapping back to your eyes. He still made no move to get your wand, but his expression wasn’t hostile anymore. It almost seemed like you caught him off-guard with a simple smile.

You didn’t know where the sudden burst of anger came from, only that you saw red at the thought of the world shunning the man in front of you enough to make him react this way. The school had closed in the aftermath of the war, concluding your school year two months early and cancelling exams to give the people time to recover from the war.

It has been four months since you last saw him. He stayed at Hogwarts during the Battle, for what you didn’t know, while you fled to where your entire family was hiding at Fawley manor as soon as you got out of the wards.

The Malfoy family had all undergone trial and it had been widely publicized. The first Death Eater family to be tried, and the first ones to be acquitted of all charges. Despite this though, how had the world treated him since then?

Mind returning back to the present, you tossed your wand on the table near you before turning back to him, slowing your movements to give him time to react as you reached for his wand. Your other hand was still on his thigh, drawing small circles with your thumb as you splayed your fingers possessively.

He was watching you like a hawk, his gray eyes stormy with desire, but made no move to stop you. Encouraged by this, you eased his wand out of his strong grip before pushing him back to lean against the back of the chair. Taking one last look at his face, you lowered your gaze to what really drew you to him that night.

Licking your lips, you reached to tug his flannel pants lower when he jumped in his seat, taking hold of both your wrists while speaking fast, “Have you gone mad!? Anyone could walk in here!”

What did he think was going to happen? You tried (and failed) to ignore the heat pooling in your nether region as he held you tight in place, treacherously feeling turned on at being handled that way. He pulled you to him close enough that you could feel his breath fanning your face.

Tilting your head up, you asked, “Would you rather we take this to the bedroom, then?”

You cocked your head to the side, raising an eyebrow at him expectantly. The distance separating the two of you was almost negligible this way. His face flushed an angry red again, making him look even more edible, but otherwise stayed quiet, his breathing growing heavy.

“Everyone’s asleep. Now keep it low, lest you wake someone up and have them watch.” You tugged your hands out of his grasp and patted his thighs, looking up at him expectantly. “May I?”

He was staring at your mouth again, but only moved to lift himself off the chair to help you with his clothes. His cock was already throbbing, springing up in attention as you released it from its constraints.

You wrapped one hand around the base as the other fondled his balls, letting yourself get used to his size and feeling his warmth with slow pumps before leaning in to place a soft kiss on the tip of his cock.

You lowered your head further, flattening your tongue against the base of his cock, dragging it up in a slow swipe before shallowly taking him inside your mouth. When he let out a strangled noise, you paused and looked up at him. He stammered as he said, “I thought—”

You let him go with a pop and cut him off to save him the trouble of explaining, “You keep thinking wrong, Draco. Maybe you should stop that and just enjoy this.”

That shut him up. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly as you took him into your mouth again, this time taking him in until the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. Breathing slowly through your nose, you stayed there as you let yourself adjust to his girth, reveling in the weight of his cock on your tongue as you coated him wet.

You continued to pump your fist where your mouth couldn’t accommodate him. Slowly pulling back to the tip before taking him deep once more, repeating this until your jaw got used to him. Even without him touching you, you were already drenched in arousal. Feeling flames engulf your entire body as you traced the veins in his cock with the tip of your tongue, savoring the taste of his precome before increasing your pace.

Closing your eyes, you let the sound of him groaning and moaning, all the while trying not to buck his hips and be loud, wash over you as you let yourself get lost in the rhythm. Never stopping from bobbing your head up and down his length, trying to take more of him as you went, squeezing and moaning against him occasionally, and lapping at the tip when you needed some air.

He was chanting your name like a prayer, like his life depended on it. And your center ached at the sound of him, his voice hoarse and low, trying to gain purchase at nothing. With your eyes closed, you couldn’t see him watching you hungrily. Missing the predatory look in his eyes as he feasted on the sight of you enjoying the taste and feel of him like it was the best meal you ever had.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his balls tightening as you felt him pulse against your tongue.

 _Yes, that would be nice too_ , you thought as you finally opened your eyes to look at him as he neared his completion. The sight of him watching you intently had you whimpering against him, feeling a gush of wetness in your core as he finally, _finally_ , let go of the chair and grabbed your hair.

Letting him go with a pop, you left open-mouthed kisses down his length until you reached his balls before gently sucking on each one, showering both with much needed attention all the while pumping him with your hand in steady and precise motions. Once satisfied, you moved back to his cock, swirling your tongue around the tip generously, watching closely as you sent him over the edge.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, finding his release at the sight of you blinking innocently up at him while taking him in your warm mouth. His moans grew in volume, hips bucking and almost choking you as he rode out his climax.

“Mmmm.” You hummed at the taste of him on your tongue, swallowing his load happily as he came down from the high.

His vision was still spotty and he was breathing heavily through his mouth as you licked him clean. His fingers were still tangled in your hair, but his hold was almost gentle now.

When you finally pulled away from him to wipe your mouth and chin dry, he looked down from the ceiling to you with an expression on his face that you couldn’t read. One hand moved from your hair to massage your throat softly. “Are you okay?”

You could only blink, not really expecting that question from him, feeling the rush of blood through your veins as you replayed the question in your head.

Snapping out from your own euphoria, you cleared your throat awkwardly and nodded your head.

He was still looking at you with the same expression that made you feel utterly self-conscious so you made an attempt to stand and ultimately failed as your legs gave out from under you. Draco’s arms shot out, surprising you for the second time that night (morning, rather) as he pulled you into his lap, uncaring for his nudity as he circled your waist with his arms.

His body was flush against yours and you felt like burning up under the intensity of his gaze. Opening your mouth to say something, _anything_ , “Draco—” and stopping as you realized you called him by his first name when you were never on a first name basis, you struggled to come up with anything else but thankfully, he had his own share of things to say:

“May I kiss you?”

… Or not thankfully.

His eyes roamed your face, taking in every detail he could in that short span of time before settling at staring at your mouth once more. You could only watch with wide eyes, unmoving as he leaned into your space. He stopped just before your lips met his, cupping your jaw as he traced his thumb across your lower lip, “May I?”

His gaze was strong and determined as he met yours, not waiting a second longer as you made no attempt to move away from him before capturing your lips in a heated kiss. You felt your stomach flop as he nibbled your lower lip, taking it between his lips before sliding his tongue into your mouth.

As he deepened the kiss, you grabbed the front of his shirt to keep yourself upright, feeling your toes curl and moaning against his mouth as he sucked hard on your tongue. He kissed you until you were both breathless, moving to kiss down your neck when you came up for air.

He playfully bit on the juncture between your neck and shoulder before planting a soft kiss there, trailing feather-light kisses up to your ear before whispering, “You’re mine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present to someone very special: myself. I wanted to post something on my birthday and here it is! I have no idea what I just made... /hides/
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment :> I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still not J.K.R.
> 
> This one's for you, lovely reader. :> I was supposed to post this once I reached 1,000 hits but the story reached that mark so fast, you guys are bomb! Thanks for giving me 1k hits within 50 hrs of posting. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If at any point you feel uncomfortable with what's happening, please close the tab and don't push yourself. I would like to note early on though that I would not allow my main pairing to have an unhealthy exchange between them. So whatever goes down here is okay with my babies. Okay... go on now. /hides/

_You’re mine now._

Hearing that felt like being plunged deeply into freezing waters. The haze of arousal cleared in your head as your entire body tensed.

“You can’t mean that.” You forced a laugh as you pulled away from him, running your fingers through his hair to have something to do with your hands. “Hope it let off some steam, Malfoy.”

Your voice was barely a whisper, not really sure with what to do now. The air around you was charged with something you couldn’t name and it was making you anxious. Without really looking at him, you bent forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips before finally standing up on your feet, “Good night.”

Halfway across the common room, you heard Draco exclaim, “Wait! What—” followed by a rustling of fabric that could only be him putting his clothes back on. You hesitated whether to let him catch up to you or just continue walking away. This was starting to feel like a big mistake.

You waited, anyway.

Better to deal with it now than later, right?

He grabbed your arm and turned you around to face him. He was much taller from what you remembered, easily dwarfing you as he stood there struggling for words with a deep frown marring his face. “What was that?”

You swallowed thickly, licking your lips in a nervous gesture and feeling a series of flutters in your stomach as you saw him watch the movement with a piercing gaze. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come on to you like that. I thought—you see, I’m not really—the commitment kind of girl. So…” You trailed off as he tightened his grip on your arm.

“So that’s it? You just walk away?”

Really, he had no business making you want to kiss his frown away.

“I don’t really feel comfortable with the thought of being, you know, _yours_. Or anybody else’s, for that matter. _So_ , I think we should just forget about this.”

“Is that what you want?” He circled his free arm around your waist, resting his hand on the low of your back and pulling you flush against him once more.

You were starting to wonder if he had a thing for that when he lowered his mouth to your ear, sucking on the soft patch of skin just below it and causing your brain to short circuit. Your mouth fell open in a silent moan as your eyes shut tight, inwardly loving the way his body molded against yours like it was—“Didn’t think so.”

Suddenly there were large hands gripping the back of your thighs, lifting you up and guiding your legs around his middle.

“Draco!” Eyes wide open in shock, you scrambled to hold onto something before you toppled head first to the ground, finding purchase in his arms as you held on for balance. Why does this keep happening?

You glared at him as he pressed your back against the wall, his hands moving to rest on the curve of your ass. You were certainly not blushing! “Let me down!”

“Tell me what you really want. And try not to lie this time.”

You bit your lip in frustration, still glaring at him and stubbornly letting the silence drag on.

But Draco Malfoy was a patient man.

He kept himself busy by memorizing your body, starting from the arch of your brows, the round of your cheeks, the curve of your nose, the shape of your lips, the dip of your throat, down to the swell of your breasts. You felt a sudden flare of heat from within as his gaze lingered there, undressing you with his eyes, and you finally broke the silence as his hands began squeezing deliciously where they were.

“Alright, alright! Just—put me down!” You huffed.

“I asked you something first.”

You considered leaning your dead weight against him to get him to lose his balance and let go of you but decided against it. It could end with disastrous results, you thought as you eyed the sharp table corner near you.

Was he always this annoying?

Right. You wouldn’t know.

You opted to think not. For your sanity and world peace.

Gritting your teeth, you forced the words out your mouth, “I dabble in the friends with benefits arrangement. Ever heard of that?”

“Friends with benefits.” His expression shuttered as he flatly repeated your words.

 _Friends!? This_ was _a bad idea._ You hastened to correct yourself, “More like—benefits only, because we’re—not really friends.” You winced as you stumbled through your words, inwardly panicking as he remained impassive and feeling frustrated with yourself for fearing rejection when you were the one who wanted to stop this entire thing just minutes ago.

“Do you do this a lot?” He was frowning now, mostly at himself for feeling annoyed at the mental images of you with different guys, and slightly because he didn’t understand why you would choose this over a serious relationship.

Both of you were products of traditional families, so he was sure you were brought up in the same way he was. Now Draco was no saint, but he didn’t fool around with just about anyone. At least, until now. In a sense.

In families like yours, you were expected to abstain from any sexual relationships until after marriage. He justified his actions in knowing he was committed to make the relationship work until it _led_ to marriage, but this… arrangement was entirely something else.

He knew about you, of course. Every child from the Sacred 28 was required to know about the important Wizarding families and to make as many connections as they grew up. But he didn’t really _know_ you. It was quite a shock to him when you suddenly approached and… did what you did earlier.

Alarms had blared in his head from the moment you knelt down in front of him to the moment you started taking him in your mouth. His mother would surely disapprove of him trying to use magic against someone of potential hand in marriage.

“What? No—I mean, not with a multitude of guys, just—um, I guess you could say a lot—with, with you know—the same guy—but! That doesn’t mean it has to be the same—with you. I—N.E.W.T. preparations and all. S’not like shagging requires a strict schedule—that takes the fun out of it, no? I like to think I’m not really—demanding—”

If anyone asked him, he would have a hard time choosing between your inability to look at him as you irresistibly stuttered through your response and the deep red flush of your cheeks as you unconsciously squeezed his waist with your thighs in embarrassment, on why he had the strong urge to kiss you at that moment and gave no real effort to resist.

He had already forgotten about his foul mood, losing himself to the sensation of your lips sliding against his, hungrily claiming your mouth like it was the last thing he could do.

He pulled away just enough to give you both room to catch your breath. “You’re rambling.”

And your face turned an even deeper shade of red, knowing that if your great grandmother saw you right now, she would be seven sentences in on pureblood decorum even though you weren’t one.

“So you want that? With me?”

“Gee, Malfoy, could I be more obvious?” You couldn’t help but respond sarcastically, resisting to cross your arms in front of you defensively (it was physically impossible anyway, with him pressed against you) and embarrass yourself any further.

He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on your frowning lips, sporting a small pleased smile on his face as he pulled away from the wall. “Just making sure. You never know with witches.”

You tried to swat at his head and intentionally missed, smiling despite your efforts not to. You expected him to set you back down on the ground but he only tightened his hold on you as he turned to the corridor leading up to the boys’ wing and walked with purpose.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“My room.”

“And why am I coming with you?”

“To get you to, ah, reap the benefits of this arrangement. In private.”

You muttered a _prat_ under your breath, knowing he could perfectly hear you, and playfully rolled your eyes at him. “Aren’t you tired yet?” You found yourself playing with his hair again, massaging the back of his neck with the pads of your fingers.

He only shrugged his shoulders, turning to another short corridor to get to the other turret’s winding staircase before finally getting inside his room.

After setting you down on the bed, he immediately straightened and turned back towards the door, lifting an arm to cast a series of spells that caused his wand to occasionally emit blue and white light. He was silent the entire time and you marveled at how precise his movements were, one spell molding with the next.

You unfastened the buttons of your robe and folded it into eight before setting it down on the bench at the foot of his bed along with your wand, leaving you in only your nightgown as you toed your slippers off. “I forgot to mention earlier I, uh, I know I said there’s no commitment here but I…” Evading his gaze, you fiddled with your fingers and mumbled, “...Iwantthistobeexclusive.”

A deafening silence filled the room and you wished you could just melt into the bed right then. Hunching into yourself, you considered calling for your elf to apparate you out of there but before you could act on your thoughts, Draco was already standing in front of you, one hand tilting your head to look up at him.

Unbeknownst to you, Draco was actually delighted to hear you say that. You were just too busy worrying that you didn’t see his shoulders sag in relief.

The thought had come to his mind earlier, but he didn’t want to scare you off again by voicing it out. Having you try to bolt away from him at the mention of being his had him extra cautious of any other mentions of commitment to him. He couldn’t explain why, but he badly wanted this at the moment, wanted _you_. And he silently hoped for exactly that, you being exclusively involved with him, at the very least.

When was the last time things had gone his way? He couldn’t even remember anymore. So you asking _him_ what he wanted from _you_ in the first place was enough to astonish him to complete silence.

“Good,” he murmured when he finally came back to the present, caressing your cheek as he guided you down on the bed, “I never intended to share.” There was an edge to his voice that made you _want_ him right then and there, pulling him to you as you spread your legs to accommodate his body in the space between.

He easily found your already waiting lips, reciprocating the kiss with newfound vigor. His hands roamed down your body, squeezing your waist before finding your thighs. The silk of your dress was soft in his hands and he would have appreciated it any other time but it was currently in his way.

Nipping at your lower lip like it was at fault for that, he pulled away to look down at your clothes, immediately pulling at the strings in front.

The top of your dress came undone, exposing your bare breasts into the chill of the night. A shiver traveled down your spine; your breath hitching as you felt yourself getting wet with just him feasting at the sight of you. Did he have to stare that long? You squirmed beneath him, muttering a silent prayer to have him do _something_ , anything but stare.

“Merlin, help me,” he breathed against your mouth, his hands on your breasts, kneading, squeezing, twisting your nipples between his fingers until you mewled.

Spreading your legs wider, you flattened yourself on the bed and let your body relax against him. Hands running through his blonde locks encouragingly as his mouth latched onto your neck, familiarizing himself with your body and drawing himself a mental map of places where you are sensitive to touch.

He bit on the side of your neck, sucking hard and only letting up when he was sure it would bruise. _Mine_.

It singlehandedly reduced you to a quivering, moaning mess. 

He moved down to your breasts, taking your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking on it as his hand palmed the other, pinching and squeezing torturously slow.

You arched into his mouth, tossing all inhibitions out the window as you whimpered and begged for him to take you, “Draco, Draco—please—” It fell on deaf ears though, his mouth only moving to your other nipple, repeating the same torture on the other side of your body.

His hands found the hem of your dress, bunching it up on your stomach as he pulled your body down to grind against his now raging erection. You cried out as you felt your body ache for him, desperately clenching down on nothing.

You heard him grunt above you as you dug your nails into his back, leaving moon crescents in your wake. Your hips moved of their own accord, bucking against him for any semblance of relief. But he was having none of that, taking hold of your wrists and pinning them to the bed.

You heard him mutter something under his breath, thinking nothing of it until you felt something warm slide around both of your wrists. Looking to the side, you saw golden strands of magic rising out from the mattress, going around your wrist, and sinking back into the bed.

You tried to pull your arms back but they wouldn’t budge. “What—”

“Patience, little eagle.” Turning back to Draco, you found his eyes glinting in amusement and eyed the wand in his hand, wondering when he got a hold of it as he flicked it in your direction.

The next thing you knew, your dress was gone and so was his wand as he tossed it to the side. You took a sharp intake of breath, shivering as the cold draft licked at your skin. Flushing in indignance as he folded your legs to your chest and nosed his way down your thigh. “What are you doing—let me go—”

“Not yet.”

The man was relentless. He gripped your thighs like it was his lifeline, worshipping your body and covering your skin with marks as he went. You threw your head back as you felt him blow cold air against your aching center. Clawing at the sheets as he pressed his nose against your clit, breathing in the scent of your arousal.

You whined, sounding needy and desperate to your ears but you couldn’t find it in yourself to still care, it was all too much—your knickers was drenched from his ministrations and you were obscenely exposed to him, completely at his mercy. At this point, you’d do anything to get him to finally shag you.

He responded by slapping your ass, biting on the soft patch of skin of your inner thigh as he finally thumbed on the waistband of your knickers and took it off, tossing it behind him uncaringly.

Your thighs were already trembling in anticipation. 

You let out a strangled noise as you felt his tongue give you long, heavy licks. Toes digging into the mattress as you fought from bucking your hips. His hands were on your waist, gripping and pulling you impossibly closer to him as he buried his face between your thighs, licking, kissing, tasting you. 

His strokes were lazy and teasing as he explored your slick folds, experimenting on where to lick and suck, paying close attention to your every reaction.

His tongue pushed against your walls, trying to reach deeper and deeper, lapping up all that you had to give as you cried and begged incoherently. You didn’t even know what you were asking for, just that you _wanted_.

Your moans grew louder, hands pulling at the sheets for purchase, as he shifted his attention to your clit. He swirled his tongue around it, tracing the dip of your lips with the tip of his tongue before taking your clit into his mouth. He withdrew a hand from your waist and slowly inserted his finger knuckle-deep in you, twisting and pumping slowly as he gently sucked on your clit. He kept on that pace even as your breath hitched, your body stilling as pleasure flooded your senses. He only let up when your legs began shaking violently, finally sending you over the edge.

He kept his eyes on your face, drinking in the sight of you as you lost yourself to complete bliss, eyes rolling back to your head and moaning breathily as you laid limply, waiting for the trembling to subside.

The first thing you did when your breath finally calmed down enough was summon your wand and get rid of the restraints he put on you. Slowly opening your eyes, you found him watching you with the same hungry expression as before, not even flinching as you glared at him with as much anger you could muster (which was honestly not much, at the moment).

You slowly sat up, gauging the strength of your legs as you did so, before pouncing on him, tackling him to the bed so he was sprawled as you straddled him.

He looked up at you in a daze, hands immediately coming up to your waist to keep you upright.

“You snake,” you hissed, narrowing your eyes at him before leaning down to kiss him. Letting go of your wand, you tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling at the soft locks as you slipped your tongue in his mouth.

His hold on your waist tightened as he rocked his hips into yours, causing you to break off in a gasp, feeling the outline of his cock slide deliciously against your core. You shuddered against him, planting your palms on his chest to steady yourself.

You blindly reached for your wand as you stared down at him, Vanishing all of his clothes in a single motion and leaving him stunned in his birthday suit.

“My turn,” you whispered against the side of his jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck as you tossed your wand to whatever direction, letting your hands roam down his body. It pleased you to no end to find out that Draco Malfoy was actually much more sensitive than you are.

You found immense satisfaction in eliciting reactions from him, from the hitch in his breath as you sucked on the base of his throat, to the breathy moans he gave whenever you bit down on skin just hard enough. And he was ticklish below his navel, so you abused that information by showering him with kisses down there until you reached the base of his cock.

You sat back up to straddle him once more, grinding against him languidly before lifting yourself up, firmly holding the base of his cock as you sank down on him. You took your time, taking him in inch by inch, staring straight at him as you did so. It was the boldest thing you have ever done, taking control like this, pushing yourself to take more of him even as your thighs shook and the stretch stung, with him filling you up so, so well.

You threw your head back as you leaned on your arms, stilling your movements to let yourself get accustomed to his size. A whimper escaped your lips, breathing raggedly as you willed yourself to relax, taking in all of him as you sat snug against his hips.

When Draco tried to sit up, you stopped him and held him down, “No, you don’t get to move either.”

His hands slid up your side instead and took your breasts in his hold, drawing light circles around your nipples to draw your attention elsewhere, distracting you from the pain. You felt a shiver slide up your spine as you looked back down at him and relished in the feel of his hands on you.

Sighing contentedly, you placed your hands on his chest again and lifted your body off of him until you felt the tip stretch you before sinking back down. You kept your movements slow at first, clenching down on him as you lifted yourself up and memorizing the feel of him as you slid back down.

It was driving him crazy. He resolved to squeeze your ass as he watched your breasts bounce in time with your movements, gaze darkening as he watched you impale yourself on his cock happily, whimpers tumbling out of your mouth needily. It didn’t take long before your thighs were quivering again and your muscles strained as you forced yourself to keep going.

Draco reached for your hands, entwining your fingers together and giving you an encouraging squeeze. Your grip tightened as you approached your peak, hips stuttering as you drove yourself over the edge. You cried out as you collapsed on top of him, grinding your hips to ride out your climax.

He let go of your hands to hold you securely against him as you came back down from the high, letting the sound of his groans wash over you as you pulsated around him. When you could finally think straight again, you pushed yourself up and told him, “Don’t tie me up like that again.”

Draco only blinked back at you slowly, “Bloody hell, witch. Were you trying to punish me?” He asked, his tone surprisingly not biting even with the edge of sarcasm present in his voice. Brushing your hair away from your face, he cupped your cheek to pull you back down, whispering against your lips, “If I get that for tying you up, I’d do it all the time,” before sliding his mouth against yours, nibbling your lower lip and pulling away shortly.

He slid his hands down your body, gripping at your waist before rolling you on your back, his cock slipping out of you as he switched your positions. “Turn around.”

You furrowed your brows but did as he said, turning your back to him as you both knelt on the bed. He nipped at your earlobe before whispering, “On all fours.”

Your stomach swooped at the sound of his voice. You lowered your upper body to lean on your arms, planting your palms on the bed and waiting in bated breath. He bit on your shoulder lightly as he sheathed himself into you, your back dipping as you clawed the sheets to keep you sane, the stretch overwhelming you as he filled you once more.

You had never felt better in your life. And you mewled unabashedly in way of letting him know that.

He drew back entirely, slipping out of you before sinking back to the hilt in one long thrust. It went on like that for a while, with him thrusting harder and harder until you whined and begged him to fuck you properly. It was like flipping a switch within him. His hips snapped, pounding into you fast and hard; so intensely that your entire body rocked forward whenever he sank into you.

His hands found your breasts, squeezing and rubbing pleasantly, adding to the sensations you were already drowning in as you felt something swell in your chest. You panted as he chased his own release, moaning his name continuously, asking for him not to stop, and crying out in a loop.

You clenched around him every few seconds, preening whenever your name rolled off his tongue. And you were making a mess on yourself, feeling your thighs grow wet and sticky as your arousal dripped down your body.

You let your face fall forward when your vision swam, collapsing onto the mattress in a whimpering mess as your body shook in completion for the third time that night, losing strength in your arms and barely holding your kneeling position up.

Draco’s hold on your waist was the only thing keeping your legs up as he continued to fuck you even after you came. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room, sending jolts of electricity up and down your body. He was so close, and the sight of you splayed right in front of him, with all of your defenses down, was enough to drive him over the edge.

His hips faltered, cock twitching inside you just before he painted your walls white. He came with a long groan, collapsing on top of you before rolling to the side as not to crush you under his weight.

You both stayed sprawled next to each other as you caught your breaths, your vision blacking out for a short while before coming back to the present. Draco tugged at your hand and you turned your head to look at him, raising your brows in question and hoping he caught the movement so you didn’t have to talk yet.

“You alright?”

What’s with him and his questions of whether you were okay? They sent shivers down your spine, forming a lump in your throat and making you want to devour him all over again.

But you swallowed your thoughts, choosing to just nod at him in response before rolling to your knees, trying to crawl your way across the bed to stand, only to collapse immediately as slight tremors still went through your body.

Strong arms slipped under your shoulder and knees. Draco held you close to his chest as he carried you off the bed and across the room into the en suite. He set you down in front of the sink, pausing to check if you could stand on your own before rummaging through the overhead cupboard. When he found what he was looking for, he turned to you and offered a toothbrush.

You furrowed your brows before meeting his gaze, “That’s fine, I can brush in my room.” Your voice came out hoarse and low, and you cleared your throat awkwardly before waving him off, expecting him to leave so you could relieve yourself.

“Who said you were leaving?”

“I can’t stay here, that’s not how this—” You gestured between the two of you, “—works.”

“Then let’s agree on it. No strings attached, mutually exclusive, no ties—literally, _and_ we stay the night.”

“But that’s—”

“Only fair.” The tone of his voice brooked no argument, his face a mask of calm that was too poised to be believable.

You clamped your mouth shut, lips twitching in a suppressed smile as your voice took on a lilting tone, “Is the Malfoy heir fond of cuddles?”

He made you accept the toothbrush before nipping at your ear, “Don’t be cheeky. And don’t take long. I’m spent.” His hand brushed down your back, flitting against the curve of your ass before he stepped away, making his way out to leave you to your privacy.

You took a few moments to stare at your reflection, noting the varying shades of red a multitude patches of your skin were sporting. You felt yourself grow hot as you remembered the feel of his skin on yours, flashes of the night coming back to you as you reached to turn the faucet on.

Overthinking was your favorite pastime. It was your very best personal talent. And you tried, you really tried not to dwell too much on everything that happened in the last few hours of your day, but there was nothing else to fill the silence of your mind with. Had something been out of line? You thought not. Tonight was fun. Draco was full of surprises, a lot different from your previous partner. He was assertive in his own way and oddly enough, you didn’t seem to mind. There was a ghost of a smile on your lips as you thought you could get used to this.

Your body was on auto-pilot as you brushed your teeth and relieved yourself, absentmindedly looking for something to tie your hair with until your elf showed up with clothes and essentials. “Miss! Daffy thought you might be needing these.”

You blanched as you faced Daffy, trying to come up with an excuse as to why you weren’t in your room yet at what was probably three in the morning. Draco chose that moment to barge into the room, ruining your chances at getting away with being naked in another man’s room.

His face was contorted in worry, visibly fearing for the worst until he saw the elf standing to your side. His mouth fell open, grasping for something to say before stammering out, “There was a disturbance with the wards so I thought someone got in here…” he trailed off, his skin flushing red as the elf evaded her eyes from him, tugging at her ears in distress.

He was fortunately decent in his dressing robe, his wand clutched tight in his hand. But the tension in the room was thick enough that not even a house elf wouldn’t be able to catch on the situation between you. You felt your head spin as you tried (and failed) to think of an excuse for this.

Clearing your throat, you gestured between Draco and Daffy, “Right. Daffy, this is, um, Draco—Draco Malfoy. He’s a—friend of mine. Draco, this is Daffy, my trusty—house elf.” You smiled faintly at Daffy, hoping it didn’t look too strained. Never in your life have you been more horrified than now.

“A pleasure to meet you, Draco Malfoy, sir.” The small elf bowed lowly, her nose almost touching the floor. “But Daffy would have to ask you to leave the room, sir. My mistress is indecent and it is highly improper of you to be in the same room right now.”

Your cheeks tinged pink at that, unable to meet anyone’s gaze. Draco hurriedly muttered an agreement before excusing himself from the room, leaving you alone with your disapproving house elf.

“Thanks for the clothes, Daffy.” You shakily took the pile of this and that from her and set them on the counter. Bracing yourself, you turned to your elf again and implored, “May—may I ask you to keep this between us, please?”

“Miss should remember to take the potion at the start of every cycle. Daffy will not interfere as long as miss is careful.”

You immediately brightened and kneeled to hug her. “Of course! You’ll send them to me when I ask, yes?”

“Daffy will. Daffy makes the best potions! Miss just has to ask. Are you needing anything else?”

“No, that would be all. Thanks for finding me.”

The elf nodded before disappearing with a pop.

Draco was already entering the room again before you even had the chance to stand up. You accepted the hand offered to help you up, biting your lip in mortification at being discovered so soon.

“So, you got the strict house elf.” You looked up to see Draco smiling despite still being pink in the face.

“Yes, it runs in the family, I suppose.”

“And—I’m your friend now.”

You swatted him for real this time, hitting him in the arm as he laughed at you. “Well, what did you want me to say! The poor elf knows now, anyway. Oh god. This is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry. What wards were you even talking about? She came here saying I might need these,” You gestured wildly at the pile of clothes, which included even a fresh set of uniform for your first day tomorrow. “And now I’m haunted by the thought of my elf knowing what exactly I’m doing any time of the day!”

“You ramble when you’re flustered, you hit people when they tease you. What else?” Draco held your arms and stood right in front of you, bringing your attention to him. “Relax, witch. I’m sure your elf didn’t really mind. Theo’s elf is exactly like that. They’re just looking out for you.”

“I know. I just wish she didn’t have to find out this way.” You looked to the ground and exhaled defeatedly, crossing your arms in front of your chest for cover. “How did you know she was here? What wards do you have in place?”

“Just… a bit of everything I know. Mainly wards to look out for trespassers.” He said, the tone of his voice turning clipped.

Your mind raced to the bits of information you knew regarding the reconstruction of Hogwarts over the summer. Your uncle was one of the wizards sent to help reinstate wards and add new layers of security to the castle. There was no way of getting into the castle without authorization from the Ministry, the Faculty, _and_ the Board of Governors anymore. Hogsmeade was also heavily guarded by Aurors. The visits would be much more strict now.

Does he not know about that?

“Hogwarts is the most secure place in Britain. Why do you even need those in your own room?”

He responded with a snort, “You’re talking to the guy who let Death Eaters into this very same castle. Do you think I trust the Faculty to keep me safe when I was able to get through their security measures at only 16?”

“That’s fair.” Wincing at the reminder of his past allegiance to the Death Eaters, you reached for his arm and squeezed reassuringly. You turned around to tie your hair up in a bun with the scrunchie your elf brought you, looking at Draco through the reflection on the mirror as you asked, “Care to join me?”

He was standing ramrod straight with his shoulders tense, almost like he was waiting for something bad to happen. And you hated not knowing what to do with it. So you kept your expression open as you brushed your hair up, staring at your own reflection and carefully twisting your locks into a neat bun as you waited for him to answer.

From the corner of your eyes, you saw him breathe out slowly, letting his shoulders fall and taking his eyes off of you to look down at his feet. He mumbled a low, “I’ll be with you in a bit,” before walking behind the panel to relieve himself.

You whispered a small _okay_ before taking your essentials with you to the shower stall. You started the water and stood a little out of the way of the spray, careful not to get your hair wet. You were almost done lathering your legs with body wash when Draco finally entered the stall to join you.

“Why do you have two bottles of wash?” He said in lieu of greeting and you graciously let the awkwardness and tension between you just moments before slide.

“One is for the body and the other is for the face. Get in here.” You stood aside to let him get under the water, finishing with your lower body before turning to help him. “Do you wanna try the face wash? It’s a gentler blend than most products.”

He eyed the bottle suspiciously. “Why don’t you just use the gentler wash for your entire body?”

“It’s unscented. I like the body wash, it smells like baby powder and it’s bottle is blue.” You pumped more soap into your palms, gesturing for him to lean down so you could apply it on his face. He reluctantly did so, and you wasted no time in squishing his cheeks between your soapy palms.

You grinned at him as he scowled, carefully spreading the soap and massaging his face.

“Do I have to put it on for long?”

“No, you can rinse it off now.”

You continued with his body, starting with his neck and shoulders. Rubbing and applying mild pressure occasionally to get him to relax. He silently mirrored what you were doing, if not more sensual than necessary. You brushed it off as a play of your imagination at first, trying to focus not on where his hands were but on what you were doing instead.

You were just about to lower yourself to get to his legs when his hands slid down your back and past your hips, squeezing your ass towards him that caused you to stumble and crash against his body. Your breath hitched as he continued his ministrations, failing to contain your moans when his hands found your thighs, groping possessively as he sucked on the juncture between your neck and shoulder again.

“Draco,” you whimpered, grabbing his arms to stop his advances. “I thought you were tired.”

“Unfortunately.” He said, sighing sufferingly. “I can still eat you all night though.”

He dipped his head to kiss you and you jumped away from him, washing off the rest of the suds on your body in a hurry before exiting the stall and exclaiming, “I’m all done!” Your voice came out squeaky, your body starting to feel hot all over again as you grabbed a robe off the hook and wrapped it around your body.

Draco followed right after you, reaching for his own robe as water dripped everywhere he went. “Me too.”

“No, you’re not!” You took his robe before he did, hugging it to your chest and pushing him back in the direction of the shower. “Wash your legs!”

“They’re clean!”

You raised an eyebrow at him, “You are _not_ sleeping next to me with your legs unwashed!”

“You’re sleeping in my bedroom. You don’t get to make rules!”

“Is that a challenge?”

There was a pause as he backpedaled, his voice taking on a petulant tone as he said, "You're an evil witch." He glared at you without malice, begrudgingly going back to the shower as you have asked. You waited for the water to run before returning his robe back on the hook and turning around to dress for the night.

You brushed your hair back down and made your way into the bedroom. Your wand was placed carefully on the nightstand with a glass of water beside it, likely Daffy’s work. You drank greedily before getting under the covers, making yourself comfortable as you waited for Draco to finish.

He came out a few minutes later, shameless in only his pajama pants. A smirk was on his face as he walked towards your side of the bed, stopping right before you and pulling the covers back. “Scoot over.”

You grumbled as you did so, muttering about stupid wizards not seeing the large space on the other side of the bed. Draco grabbed your arm before you even made it past the middle of the bed, keeping you in place as he slid under the covers right beside you.

He snaked his arm around your middle, splaying his fingers flat on your stomach as he pulled you against his body. “There’s no need for clothes.” 

And before you could react, your dress was already gone like before and you turned around in his hold to face him, expression indignant, “Oh, honestly! It’s cold! Give my dresses back.”

“In the morning.” He pulled you closer to him, legs tangling together as he set his wand beside yours. “Is this warm enough for you?”

You only huffed in response, timidly wrapping an arm around him as you made yourself more comfortable.

An easy silence settled between the two of you, and you were just about to fall asleep when Draco said, “I may have discovered a newfound inclination.”

“And what might that be?” 

“You have glorious thighs.”

You let out a snort at that, shaking your head slightly. You snuggled closer to him, burrowing your face in his chest as you whispered a soft, “You’re ridiculous,” into the night.

He held you close as you fell asleep, kissing the top of your head only once he was sure you were out like a light. _Mine._

_… eventually. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I don't know. /covers eyes/ I have no excuse.
> 
> They weren't supposed to go all the way yet but I got so excited while writing that this huge thing happened. So. Yes. Here we are. I might write more. But I'm tagging this as complete because you can stop at this point or at any point, really. Treat this like a series of one shots ??? But with a tiny plot that might bloom eventually. Maybe.
> 
> We're still in quarantine from where I am. How are you guys? Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you've reached this point. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start the last month of the year with an update!
> 
> This update is fueled by the people who added my work to their collection uwu thank you so much! That made my day. :> I’m sorry for the long break from writing, life has been so stressful in the past weeks.
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> Y/L/N = your last name
> 
> On to the good part!

Draco woke up from yet another short nap, blinking back sleepiness as he checked the clock on the wall for the time.

It was now a tad bit past seven in the morning.

What time should he wake you to get ready for classes? Were you an early riser? Did you eat breakfast in the earlier half of the period?

He knew nothing about you that would be useful at the moment. 

He was busy adding up the minutes of sleep he had that night when Daffy silently popped into the room.

Draco’s free arm was already reaching for his wand before he even recognized her, instinctively pulling your body towards his as he pointed his wand at the unsuspecting elf.

Daffy’s eyes were wide open as she frantically waved her hands in front of her, trying to placate Draco as best as she could without waking you but her efforts were futile. Your sleep was already disturbed the moment Draco moved.

You burrowed your face into the pillow as you frowned in your sleep, wondering why it was not soft and was uncharacteristically warm with your sleep-addled brain. You tried to go back to sleep, shifting your body to get more comfortable, but found it hard to do so with your limbs entangled in things that were not your duvet.

You opened your eyes and squinted against the light filtering into the room, cursing under your breath as you tried to sit up. Flashes of last night came back in a rush, causing you to cease your movements before raising your head to see Draco already watching you. You were hugging him like a koala to a eucalyptus tree.

A shiver ran down your body as you swallowed the lump in your throat. An apology was on the tip of your tongue as you slowly pulled away from him, when your elf beat you to it.

“Daffy is sorry to disturb your sleep, miss, but miss has to come with Daffy right this moment. Miss Padma Patil is outside your room, miss! Looking for you.”

The room was too bright for comfort.

That wasn’t good.

But why was Padma outside your room?

With realization dawning on you, you immediately sat up, covering yourself with the sheet as you stammered out, “Oh Merlin—I have to go, I’m sorry!”

Oh, no no no. You and your friends promised to go down to meals together and you overslept!

Well… not really. But that wasn’t the point!

Accepting the robe your elf was handing to you, you hurriedly got out of bed and got dressed.

“See you around, Malfoy.” You looked at Draco one last time, hoping your expression was apologetic enough to get the message across, before taking your elf’s outstretched hand to Apparate you into your room. 

You were already gone before Draco even got a word out.

x

Of your six classes, Draco was in five of them. Oddly enough. Seeing him in Transfiguration on the first day was a great shock to the class. He never went there in the past year, so you assumed he had dropped the class.

Huh. He should be good then if Professor McGonagall allowed him to stay with your year.

Muggleborns and other students who did not return to Hogwarts last year were asked to attend the classes of the year below them, such as Granger and Thomas. Macmillan also chose to repeat the year entirely, leaving only eight of you in Potions for eighth year.

“Right. Welcome back to Hogwarts,” Professor Slughorn greeted. You had Double Potions on Fridays and it was your only class for the day. The rest of your afternoon is free, so you looked forward to locking up in your room, taking a nap, and staying away from people for a while. “We won’t jump straight into lessons today. We have new class policies to discuss.” 

Sighing in relief, you leaned your head against Padma’s shoulder, thanking the spirits for your luck. Class policies should only take a short time, right? You already missed the comfort of your bed, wanting to just bury yourself under layers of down.

You’ve been spending a lot of time with your friends, catching up with them and making sure everyone was comfortable being back at Hogwarts that you were exhausted and could use some quiet time to yourself.

You happened to glance in the direction of the Slytherins, catching Draco’s eyes. With a racing heart, you turned your attention back to Professor Slughorn, straightening up and discreetly shifting your body away from his direction. You haven’t spoken to him since that first morning back at Hogwarts and you felt bad for leaving him so abruptly that time.

“As per the special policy for this year, we will go through the same lessons as we did last year, with bonus lectures of your own choosing near the end of each term to spice the class up. I still have my records from last year, so submissions are all optional. It is up to you if you want to submit a revised homework or redo an experiment to improve your marks. No additional requirements would be asked of you for the bonus lectures.”

“All of you also agreed to take the apprenticeship credits, so I took it upon myself to break you into pairs.”

Padma immediately looped her arm around yours and an easy smile bloomed on your face. This should be fun. One more class that would be easy this year.

But Professor Slughorn wasn’t done yet.

“The faculty specifically requested for the pair to come from different houses, which is convenient for this class—”

You felt your heart drop to your stomach, a shiver racing down your body in unease.

Who was the best option among the Slytherins? Greengrass? Nott?

Oh god. You _hate_ groupworks. Especially ones with people you didn’t know.

“And based on your responses last summer, the ideal grouping would be: Boot with Greengrass—”

Oh no. Please be Nott, please be Nott, please be Nott—

“—Y/L/N with Malfoy—” 

What?!

You felt Padma reach for your hand and squeeze it from under the table, and you would have appreciated that had it been for the right reason.

Professor Slughorn was still explaining but your attention was already elsewhere. Oh god. This is the worst. What are you going to say to him? _How_ are you even supposed to talk to him? You never got to discuss that with him before you left. Bugger!

A scroll of parchment flew right in front of you and you hastily grabbed it before turning to look for Draco. Padma bid you goodbye before she moved to where her partner was and you were just about to do the same when a shadow loomed over you.

Draco was already at your table with all his stuff floating behind him.

You gulped nervously before acknowledging him, “Malfoy.”

Was that too weird? That was okay, right? That was cool. You were alright. That was okay. Just breathe.

“Well, well, well, what are the odds?” He kept his expression blank, almost like he was bored, and you didn’t know whether that was a good sign. Was he Occluding? Was he upset?

Why did you care?

“One in four,” you deadpanned, frowning inwardly as you tried to read him. You didn’t know whether he was offended from what happened two days ago. And this wasn’t the place to ask him, but where else would you be able to talk to him?

He flicked his wand but nothing shot out of it. You followed the direction of what could be a spellcast and saw Terry watching you from his table with Daphne.

Your eyes flew back to what Draco was doing.

His wand was gone from view now and he looked smug as he stood by you, trying to look casual while reading through the parchment he was holding. “So—”

“What did you do?” You cut him off, trying to look unbothered for Terry’s sake. You were most likely failing at it. “With your wand. What was it?”

“I don’t appreciate eavesdroppers, you see.” He raised his head to look directly at you. There was a smile on his face but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m just making sure we have some privacy while we discuss our _schedule_.”

So he _was_ upset. You had the urge to reach out to him but you shrugged it off. What if it wasn’t welcome? Instead, you said, “Please don’t annoy my friends. Terry will not hesitate to turn you into a slug again.”

“He can try.”

You pointedly ignored that remark and unscrolled the parchment in your hand. It was the syllabus for the apprenticeship, which detailed eight potions, two of which are for mass production, and another two for developmental experiments.

The schedule was blank and that was what Slughorn was probably explaining earlier.

“Do you want to take the apprenticeship now or in the next term?” You summoned your quill and inkpot from your bag. You were okay with either. Another apprenticeship you had in mind was Transfiguration, and that’s individual work so you could schedule that to whichever term is free.

Draco remained silent.

When you looked up, he was gone from your side.

Turning around, you dropped your quill in shock to find him directly behind you, too close for decency. Your breath hitched as you stumbled back against the table, “Could you—” _please move back_.

He easily brushed off your reaction, choosing to answer your previous question instead of moving, “You decide. I’m free when you are.”

The way he said it was so suggestive that you felt your mouth go dry.

Were you on the same subject?

It felt like you weren’t.

Rowena, he’s so annoying. You wanted to shut him up with your mouth right there—

Remembering where you were, you cleared your throat and carefully nudged him to move back. “Right. Do you have other apprenticeships in mind? Will you take something else?”

“Magical theory.” A small smile played on his lips. For the sake of your sanity, you chose to ignore that and focused on the subject.

“Oh. That’s… I didn’t know they offered that. That’s actually an interesting choice.” You reached down for your quill and turned back towards the table to scribble on a scratch parchment, estimating the time it would take for you to finish your Potions apprenticeship. “I think it would be safer to take Potions now, in case we go beyond the recommended timeline. Completing it while preparing for N.E.W.T.s would be too stressful if we would be experimenting on nonstandard potions.”

“Yes, we could do it now,” he muttered under his breath.

You hated how your mind wandered to an entirely different subject.

A picture of him moving on top of you flashed through your thoughts, hearing breathy moans in your head.

You exhaled shakily, a thin sheen of perspiration forming on your temple as you struggled to focus on what you were doing.

You were writing. Writing down your schedule. Totally not undressing Draco Malfoy in your head while in class.

Six weeks of standard potions. Four weeks of mass production. Six weeks of experiments. That should do, right?

You slid the paper to the side and let Draco read what you wrote, with him looking down from over your shoulder and you trying your best not to fidget.

“That’s manageable.” His voice dropped low, sounding a lot huskier than usual. You could feel his breath against the back of your ear.

Feeling suddenly lightheaded, you asked him, “Could you please move?” Your voice came out wobbly but you couldn’t bring yourself to care at the moment. If Draco doesn’t bloody behave himself, you would end him.

Really.

Instead of moving _back_ and giving you space to breathe and think straight, you felt him press his body against yours. You jumped and immediately moved to the right, face flaming in utter shock and embarrassment.

“What are you doing?” You hissed, keeping your voice as low as possible.

“Would you relax?” He raised his brows, a grin playing on his lips, “Nobody’s watching.”

“Relax?” Your eyes flashed in warning and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

He busied himself in copying the schedule you wrote down before straightening up and rolling both of your syllabi. “I have a few ideas for the experiments. We should head up to the library to start on the proposal.”

“Right now?”

“Weren’t you listening? Slughorn said we could use the period to do some research.”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you reluctantly agreed and fetched your belongings.

You smiled at your friends on your way out, trying to reassure them, before you followed Draco to the library.

x

Once inside the library, Draco immediately went towards the Potions corner.

“I assume you’re familiar with Veritaserum?”

You furrowed your brows at him as he led you into one of the aisles near the back of the library. “Yes? Do you want to make it?”

He wasn’t implying that, right? You were apprentices! There was no way you would be able to pull that off.

Was that even legal?

“No.” 

You let out a small sigh of relief. “Oh. That’s good. I almost thought—”

“I actually want to improve it.”

Did you hear him right?

Barmy. He’s gone barmy.

He was walking ahead of you so he couldn’t see your reaction and carried on, “Veritaserum forces people under effect to answer questions truthfully, but what if we tweak the potion such that people cannot lie?”

He has totally lost it. He’s mad. Who’s gonna tell him?

He stopped in front of a shelf and browsed through the covers. You left him there to try and search for a book that might have something interesting.

If you found something curious enough, maybe you could distract him from his psychotic attempt at a variation of Veritaserum.

You were just about to take ‘Potions That Should Be Known To All’ when you felt arms wrap around your middle.

“What—” You broke off in a gasp, feeling yourself treacherously flush as his hands roamed down your body. “Draco—anyone could see!”

“That hadn’t stopped you before.” He let you go and turned you around, tilting your head up and brushing hair away from your face.

Words left you as you looked up at him, watching him close the distance between you. “But that was—different,” you argued weakly, gaze locking in on his mouth and welcoming the kiss as his lips met yours.

He walked you back against the shelf, pressing his knee between your thighs to keep you in place. You were completely pliant against him, fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to you and parting your lips when his tongue swiped at your lower lip.

His hands slid down your back, feeling the curve of your ass before slipping under your skirt. The skin of your inner thigh was still tender from the last time you were with him, the bruises having only faded, but his every caress sent tingles down your spine, drawing out needy whimpers from you as his fingers traced up your thighs.

You finally broke away from the kiss when his fingers slid even higher, placing your palms on his chest to keep your distance and greedily taking in air as you fought to even your breathing. “Not here,” you rasped, voice barely above a whisper.

He was breathing just as hard as you were, resting his forehead against yours as he caught his breath before stepping away from you and drawing his wand out of his robe pocket. He flicked his wrist in four quick motions, drawing an invisible zigzag on air.

You were just about to ask him what that was when strong winds suddenly roared inside the library, shrouding the room in semi-darkness as all the torches were blown out.

“What did you do?” You asked in panic, holding onto his arm to get him to lower his wand before he did some other crazy thing.

He ignored you and instead proceeded to pull you alongside him as he navigated the both of you through the aisles to the opposite direction of the exit, walking farther into the library until you reached a set of double doors.

There were no more windows to let light into that part of the library, so you didn’t really know what Draco was doing until his wand emitted blue and yellow lights. A commotion could be heard on top of the continuous roaring of the wind from the other side of the library, probably students in a panicked state just like you are.

Your heart was pounding against your ribcage, mind coming up with multiple scenarios how you would get in trouble in the very first week back at Hogwarts.

Destruction of public property. Disturbance of classes. Multiple violations of library rules.

You were doomed. You should’ve known not to get involved with Draco Malfoy. You parents would have your hide. Your ancestors were probably rolling in their graves right this moment.

You were too busy swimming in your made up misery that you didn’t see Draco open the door, almost tripping on your own feet when he grabbed you by the arm again to pull you inside with him.

The roaring stopped just as he closed the door behind him.

“Do you know what this is?”

He handed over a small vial and left you with it as he turned to cast a series of spells. Small sparks of blue and white light shot out of his wand, and they were the only sources of light you had in the room.

“I’m guessing it’s a potion, but I’m practically blind right now. How am I supposed to know?”

“Huh, thought you would know,” you heard more than saw him walk towards you, fumbling for your wand in your pocket to light the room, as Draco seemed to not have a problem with not seeing anything.

You willed yourself to calm down before conjuring up a small cold flame and raising the vial in the air to inspect it. Its content was clear, uniform, and, after popping the cork off, odorless. “Is this Veritaserum?”

“No, it’s not a potion. You can ingest it, technically, but it has a totally different purpose.” The smirk on his face made your skin prickle, instinctively walking backwards as he stood before you until your way was blocked by a table. “Give me your hand. Maybe the feel of it would be familiar to you.”

He grabbed your hand and poured a deliberate amount on your palm before setting the vial and stopper down on a shelf near you. The alleged potion was thin and slippery, almost like a serum. Draco massaged it all over your palm and in between your fingers and you ducked your head down to avoid his gaze, hiding the flame on your cheeks as you tried to ignore how sensual the action was.

You had an idea of what it was, but you bit your lip to refrain from speaking. He’s just playing you. It’s not what it seems. It can’t be. Right?

How would he, a pureblood elitist, know something so muggle?

Just as you were about to pull your hand away, he said, “Your elf gave it to me.” 

At the mention of your elf, your head immediately snapped up.

You never asked your elf to give anything to him. That can’t be right.

“She said to use it for next time. And to always have it on me, just in case.” Draco was still playing with your hand, distracting you from forming a coherent response, when he lowered himself to your height and murmured, “We should make full use of it, don’t you think?”

The room felt too hot all of a sudden.

He reached for your robe, undoing the fastenings and throwing it down on the table behind you before claiming your mouth in a relentless kiss. Your mind blocked out everything else, entirely focused on the feel of his hands on your body as he lifted you up on the table, tugging on your clothes until you were left with only your underwear and skirt.

You only managed to get his robe and tie off before he pinned you down, trailing kisses down your body and vanishing your knickers.

The sudden cold reminded you of where you were, sending you into a bit of a panic as you tried to stop Draco from his ministrations, “We shouldn’t do this here—”

He placed a finger against your lips, silencing you with a shake to his head, “No one would find us.”

The last of your protests stopped when his other hand reached down between your thighs. His thumb drew circles around your clit, smearing lube everywhere he touched. Your breath stuttered as he slowly inserted a finger in you, thrusting shallowly before sinking it knuckle-deep. He took his time with you, getting rid of your bra next and taking your breast into his mouth one at a time as he continued to pleasure you down south.

You bit on your lip to muffle the sinful sounds coming out of your mouth, rocking your hips to fuck yourself harder with his hand. He increased his pace as he added another finger, stretching you deliciously while pulling you into yet another kiss.

The sensations were driving you crazy. All you knew in that moment was that you wanted more.

More of him.

Only him.

“Please,” you whimpered as he pulled back, clawing at his back as you spread your legs wider. Your lips were already swollen and your cheeks were flushed a deep red.

“You don’t have to be quiet. I want to hear you.”

Whatever argument you had earlier was far too gone in the back of your head to stop you now.

He added a third finger just as he placed a kiss atop your knee, making his way down your inner thighs torturously slowly, leaving new marks in his wake as he sucked on soft, smooth skin.

His fingers moved at an unforgiving pace. It was all too much. Without even realizing it, you were crying out his name shamelessly, “Draco, I can’t—”

You threw your head back when his mouth found your clit, back arching off the table as he blew on it lightly. “—god, fuck me.” You mewled with abandon, too far in bliss to still care.

It felt like time slowed down as he gently sucked on your clit, the tension in your body building and building, until everything stopped. You saw a flash of light behind your eyes right before the tension snapped, losing track of everything as pleasure flooded your senses.

He held you down by the hips as your body shook, curling his fingers against your walls and relishing the desperate sounds he elicited from you.

When you came back down from the high, Draco had already withdrawn and was hovering over you, drawing circles on your hip before helping you sit up. He kept an arm around you as you caught your breath.

“Was that too much?”

You felt your face grow even hotter, the sounds you made and the words you said coming back to you in tides. You scooted to the edge of the table instead of answering, but Draco stopped you just before you hopped off the table.

“What are you doing?”

“Returning the favor...?” Furrowing your brows, you waved your hand in the direction of his cock, which was already straining against the confines of his trousers, for emphasis.

“Oh, no, none of that.” He said while guiding you back down on your back, “I’m not done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who hasn’t read the book series yet: in book 6, Harry mentioned there were only 12 students who advanced to N.E.W.T. level Potions (4 Ravenclaw, 4 Slytherin, 3 Gryffindor, and 1 Hufflepuff). Of the 12 students, only two students were not named so I chose Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin) and you to fill in those roles.
> 
> For this fic, only eight students remained because Harry and Ron did not return to Hogwarts for eighth year, and Hermione and Ernie Macmillan (Hufflepuff) repeated 7th year. Other students besides you and Draco: Terry Boot (Ravenclaw), Michael Corner (Ravenclaw), Padma Patil (Ravenclaw), Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin), Theodore Nott (Slytherin), and Blaise Zabini (Slytherin).
> 
> Feedback would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading. :>
> 
> P.S. In the books, their uniform is a plain black robe (closed front) with no indication of what their clothes underneath are. In the movies, their robe is an outerwear that is fastened by the chest while the rest is open. Boys (trousers) and girls (skirt) wore a white dress shirt, a gray jumper, and a tie. For convenience, I followed their outfit in the movies.
> 
> (Feel free to let me know when you find errors in chapters! I proofread my own works sdjgsdksd)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story posted! It's not yet completed but I will update it alternately with this one so if you wanna check it out, here's the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893047/chapters/68301133). Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy reading! :>

“Oh, no, none of that.” He said while guiding you back down on your back, “I’m not done with you yet.”

The amount of clothing he still had on was offending so you pulled his jumper off and got a little too excited when you pried his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

… you didn’t mean to do that.

“I’ll fix that later,” you bit your lip as he dragged you by the hips to the edge of the table, bending forward for a heated kiss.

The feel of his weight on top of you had you sighing in contentment, letting your hands roam down his torso, getting acquainted once more with his body before tangling your fingers in his hair.

You pulled him closer, nibbling on his lower lip before deepening the kiss until you were lightheaded and in much need of air.

He made his way down your body, sucking and biting down on skin until he reached your breasts, where he swirled his tongue around each nipple, making you arch against him and whimper needily.

Blindly reaching for his trousers, you unbuckled his belt and fumbled with the zipper, beginning to feel desperate for more as he showered your body with more attention.

“Off, off, off,” you broke off in a high whine, feeling heat spread through your body as he ground his hips against yours.

He took a step back to pull his pants down. You took that time to sit up and reach over for the vial of lube, pouring an ample amount onto your palms, rubbing them together distractedly as you watched him stroke his cock.

His eyes roamed your body with a hungry expression on his face, something you were sure was mirrored on your own. You gritted your teeth in an effort to not jump him right then.

God, you wanted to eat him and let him fuck your throat raw.

Swallowing thickly, you leaned forward and wrapped your hands around his cock, pumping slowly to make sure he was entirely lubed up.

Draco watched on as you eagerly dragged your hands up and down his length, twisting your wrist for better stimulation that had him groaning in pleasure. It took so much effort not to take you right then and there, quick and easy, but seeing you lose yourself in the moment, broken whimpers tumbling out of your mouth as your body ached to be filled, gratified him on a whole new level.

With a shaky breath, you glanced up at Draco, shuddering when his hand came up to cup your face.

There was no need for words, the silent plea was clear on your face.

He leaned in for a quick kiss before shrugging the last of his clothes off.

You laid back down on the table as he aligned himself with you, sheathing himself slowly to let you get used to the stretch and drawing small imaginary circles on your thighs to ease the discomfort, only moving once you visibly relaxed.

Draco almost blew his load immediately. You were so warm and wet and soft. Hugging him tightly. It was overwhelming. Almost too good that he had to breathe through gritted teeth, deliberately keeping his pace unhurried.

It had you clawing at his arms, willing him to move faster by wrapping your legs around his middle to get him deeper. You whined high in your throat when he gripped your waist, keeping you in place when you tried to meet his thrusts.

“Frustration suits you,” he whispered, sporting a smirk as he slowly picked up his pace, driving into you harder but only fast enough to get the tension building and building, taking you high but never getting you off.

You couldn’t help but sob when he pulled you impossibly closer, shifting his stance and hitting a spot that made your toes curl. This didn’t go unnoticed. His hand brushed down your torso, finding your clit and drawing circles around it as he bent down to plant a soft kiss on your throat, abusing this newfound information by pounding into the same spot repeatedly.

Moaning incoherently, your expression glazed over, losing sense of the world as blood veered south. “Please—don’t stop.”

The world burned around you, feeling flames lick at your skin. Your vision was swimming and you couldn’t feel your legs anymore.

Draco let the sting of your nails raking down his back wash over him, sucking your lower lip into his mouth as he snapped his hips faster, rubbing your clit and swallowing your moans until you were writhing underneath him.

It felt like getting the wind knocked out of you, breath hitching as you lost feel of the rest of your limbs, your mind blanking out and your mouth falling open in a silent scream.

He slowed his movements when you came, sinking deep and relishing the way you clenched down and pulsated around him. Only picking up speed again once you stopped shaking to chase his own release.

You looked up at him in a daze, meeting his dark gaze that had you blushing in embarrassment, knowing just how well-fucked you looked right now. You pulled him down for a kiss, tongue exploring his mouth as his cock throbbed, “Come inside.”

He groaned against your mouth and nipped on your bottom lip, “You’re going to be the death of me, witch.”

Palming your breasts, he pulled out to the tip before sheathing himself back, his thrusts long and hard, moving so fast you weren’t sure what was going on anymore. Your thighs were trembling again. His name coming out of your mouth in sinful lilts as his hips snapped wildly, signaling he was near completion.

You gripped the edges of the table to rock back against him, watching him throw his head back and moan your name, long and low, sounding so sensual it sent shivers down your spine. 

His orgasm crashed through him like a freight truck. His expression was blissed out when he slumped over you, thrusting into you a few more times to drag out his climax. 

You mindlessly wrapped your arms around him, lightly scratching his scalp with your nails as you fought for air. You still couldn’t feel your legs, only the warmth of his come filling you and the rapid beating of your heart.

You turned your head and brushed your lips against his temple, breathing him in as you laid limply, still recovering from the high.

He squeezed your waist and planted a kiss just below your ear, “I think even Hagrid heard you from his hut.”

“Idiot,” you muttered tiredly, a barely there smile on your lips, “I know you have wards set up here.”

“You do?”

“I can feel them.”

“That’s interesting. Maybe it’s the wards in the Restricted Section you’re sensing.”

“The what?” You sputtered, “I thought we’re in a storage closet!”

He pushed himself up with his arms, looking down at you with his signature smirk on his face, “Now why would I bring you somewhere so filthy?”

That rendered you silent, torn between throwing a book at his head for being stupid or kissing him senseless—also for being stupid yet somehow endearing.

You did neither. You were far too tired to raise even a finger.

“I thought you knew, you know, to add to the mood. I always assumed Ravenclaws have this weird kink where they want to go at it in the library, you know? Guess we’ll have to come back here since you weren’t aware.”

He slipped out of you right then, drawing an involuntary moan out of you.

You narrowed your eyes at him, refusing to be swayed from the subject, “You—! I can’t believe you took us here. We could get expelled for this!”

You did, in fact, fantasize about doing it in the library. But he didn’t have to know that.

“If anything, I should have gotten expelled two years ago. That doesn’t scare me anymore.”

“Prat.”

He summoned both of your robes, and covered you with yours, “Will your friends come looking for you again?”

“Not until lunchtime, I suppose. Why do you ask?”

He only shrugged, wrapping his own robe around his body, and called for his elf.

The elf showed up almost instantly, apparating into the room faced away from both of you before turning around, his eyes widening upon seeing you. You sat up and wrapped your robe around your body, feeling self-conscious as you waited for Draco to say something.

“Youngmaster Draco called for Dipsy?”

“Could you bring us back to my room?”

The elf wrung his hands before nodding his head, sneaking another glance at you before answering, “Of course sir!”

Draco then turned towards you, carrying you in his arms without warning.

You yelped, pinching his arm as you gawked at him, inconspicuously nodding your head in the direction of his elf, asking the silent question, _What are you doing!?_

He chuckled, bending his head to kiss the corner of your lips, “You don’t want to leave any evidence behind, do you?”

Flushing from head to toe, you glared at him and squeezed your thighs together, or tried to, choosing to stay silent lest he spews more nonsense to your mortification. He was lucky you were still boneless from the waist down. You didn’t know how he was standing right now, moreso carrying you. Right now you just wanted to get yourself cleaned up. And then collapse. Maybe sleep until the next day.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and let the pressure that came with apparition wash over you as his elf brought you to his room.

x

Once you’ve both showered and dressed, Draco threw himself on the bed, immediately getting under the covers and you took that time to look around his now well-lit room, noticing the bookcase that housed more books than yours did near the door and your bag set beside Draco’s on his desk.

“Why are you lying down?”

“I need a nap.”

“But you said we’d start on the proposal.”

“I might have lied.”

You huffed and sat on the edge of his bed, crossing your legs under you and summoning a random book for light reading.

What potion would make a good experiment for mass production?

Perhaps something the infirmary would need… you’d have to ask Madam Pomfrey for suggestions.

Now you only have to think about potions you could improve. The wise choice would be to pick something easy to do as it is, and then hopefully come up with an improvement to its current effects—

“I can _hear_ you thinking.” Draco sighed sufferingly, rolling on the bed to sit up and face you, “We have an entire term to do this.”

“Well, what do you want me to do? Why did you bring me here?”

Do you just leave?

You _could_ use some sleep right now.

“For starters, would you care to explain what happened that morning?”

Wow, don’t your fingernails look so interesting right now?

Was it okay to tell him?

Ah, fuck it.

“My friends and I came up with a buddy system,” you played with the hem of your skirt to avoid his gaze, “They’re just a bit paranoid to be back here, so they want to have someone with them at all times. And, well, Padma and I share the most classes, so I’m buddies with her.”

The silence that followed made your stomach churn. You wanted to apologize, but didn’t know what for.

“Are you? Anxious to be here?”

“No, not really.” When you looked up at him, he had a dubious look on his face, so you added, “More for them—than for myself. I mean, last year was worse for them. I wasn’t part of the resistance while most of them were... I wasn’t targeted by anyone but it was a bad year regardless. Seeing my friends tortured was torture to me too.”

You swallowed with difficulty, remembering the night the Carrows tortured Michael Corner to thwart the recruitment of Dumbledore’s Army. Lisa Turpin, his girlfriend and your then-roommate, wasn’t deterred by it. It did the opposite, actually. She joined the DA immediately after to train and know more about Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wanted to be able to help Michael, she said.

Watching Lisa, Padma, and Mandy Brocklehurst sneak out of the dormitory to train with the rest of the DA every weekend was nerve racking. The fear of them coming back beaten up and tortured was constantly there. The only other person who didn’t join the DA from your friend group was Morag Macdougal. Like yours, her family stayed neutral during the War.

Even when you hated the way the school was run last year, you couldn’t do anything that could lead harm to your family. There was so much at stake for you. So the most you could do was self-learn simple healing spells and potions to help your friends when they get in trouble.

It was how you got into this whole friends with benefits shenanigan.

The anxiety was too much and it was slowly breaking you. Your only reprieve came in the form of Anthony Goldstein, a dear friend of yours, who was also part of the DA. It happened out of nowhere and it just kept going on and on.

It started with just kisses, stolen moments in between classes and after meals. Until one day he led you into the Come and Go Room, and the rest was history.

Only during the summer were you able to discuss what was between you, when everything had finally calmed down. He found comfort in you as you did with him, but that was all. No feelings involved. You mutually agreed to set your friendship back to normal, and neither of you bothered to tell your friends what happened. It was best kept between the two of you, anyway.

“I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly. And I couldn’t find time to meet you in private for the past few days. You were always with your friends whenever I saw you, too. At least I have an excuse to talk to you no—”

Your hands came up to cover your mouth, stopping mid-sentence to let out a yawn. You bit the inside of your cheek, feeling your face warm up in embarrassment. Maybe you really need sleep right now.

Draco was looking at you funny. “You’re rambling again.”

You didn’t know what your blood was roaring in your ears for. Your eyelids were heavy, as well as the rest of your body, and you itched to lie down on the bed.

You felt something cool press against your lips and you blinked yourself awake to find Draco holding a glass of water to your mouth, “Drink.”

Far too tired to object, you drank like an obedient child and let him drag you under the covers with him afterwards. Draco pried the book out of your hands and set it down on the nightstand beside the glassware.

“We’ll talk later,” was the last thing you heard before succumbing to sleep.

x

When you woke up, Draco was still sound asleep. You quietly got up and went into the bathroom, relieving yourself and washing your face just in time for lunch.

Your friends might have something planned for the afternoon and you were in a much better mood now than that morning. Having changed into a clean set of robes, you went back into the bedroom and roused Draco. “We need to head down for lunch soon.”

He blindly swatted your hand and buried his face in his pillow, “Five minutes.”

“What are you, a child?” You took your book, and walked over to your bag, preparing to leave with or without Draco. “Padma will look for me so I have to go.”

There was a rustling of sheets, and then a pregnant pause.

“Your friends don’t know, do they? About us? Possibly, all this?”

You froze, the silence that followed so thick you could hear a pin drop in the next room. You chose your next words carefully, “This is no one’s business but ours.”

“Ah, I see what this is.” Draco walked up to you, looking immaculate despite having just gotten out of bed. Life truly is unfair. “Someone’s a lady in the streets.”

It took a moment before his words sank in.

“Don’t say it like that!” Your cheeks burned but you refused to back down, glaring up at him as he broke into an annoying grin, invading your space yet again.

“Where’s your room?”

“Why do you ask?”

“So I know where to find you. Or do you want me to keep taking you in places where your friends may find us?”

Your hands itched to do something, maybe pull him in for a kiss to wipe the grin off his face, or maybe pull your hair out to calm your hormones down. It was becoming imperative to remind yourself every now and then that Draco Malfoy was a dangerous man, in more ways than one.

He shouldn’t have this much power over you.

With a shaky breath, you forced yourself to say, “Top left room in the first turret.”

“Good,” he murmured, leaning in to nip the lobe of your ear, “Run along now, princess. Patil will worry.”

You stood on the same spot even after he walked away, breathing hard and heavy, haunted by the ghost of his fingers on your waist, and feeling hot all over until you heard the bathroom door shut. It was only then that you moved and made your way out of there, almost forgetting to disillusion yourself before walking into the corridor.

x

At lunch, Professor McGonagall gave the student body a lecture on what happened in the library that morning. “—extra wards have been put in place. I will have no student playing around like that in this school. You will face extreme punishment for such behavior—”

You bowed your head and made yourself look small, feeling bad for the extra work the professors had to do because of what you did. Your eyes wandered towards the Slytherin table and found Draco already looking at you. He had a smirk on his face that showed no remorse at all.

Did he just wink?

You stabbed a sliced carrot with your fork, munching on it angrily and pointedly ignoring the wanker.

He’s such an annoying man.

Squirming in your seat, you crossed one leg on top of the other, squeezing your thighs together, and filled your goblet with cold, cold water. Why is it suddenly so hot? You emptied your glass in one go, staring at the food still on your plate as you exhaled shakily.

Circe help you, you’re insatiable...

You popped a pastry puff into your mouth, sneaking a glance in Draco’s direction to make sure he was still watching before biting down on it.

Cream exploded in your mouth, making a mess even on your lips. And you took your time in licking your lips clean, staring straight at Draco as you did so.

He certainly wasn’t smiling now.

You inwardly gave yourself a pat on the back, lapping up more pastry puff and never glancing at him again.

x

Just when you were finally able to sleep that night, a series of knocks were heard from your door and three beats later, it swung wide open. You rubbed your eyes and sat up, squinting at what you thought was Draco Malfoy’s silhouette by the door.

His footsteps faltered. “Did I wake you?”

“No, it’s fine,” you waved him inside your room. “Do you need anything?”

He hesitantly walked to your side of the bed, standing over you in only his pajamas. “Earlier at lunch,” he paused, watching your face flush as you replayed the memory in your head, “Did you think you would just get away with that?”

Good thing today was a Friday. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, Dipsy brought your things back to Draco’s room while you were in the shower, including your soiled clothes (but those were in the laundry already), that’s why your bag was on Draco’s desk. And your elf, Daffy, bless her, did not take your clothes back from Draco’s room that first night so you changed into that after showering!
> 
> When’s the best day to update, guys? Is Wednesday okay? Wednesday morning, Singapore time, so that’s Tuesday evening in the West Coast? And is the pacing too slow? >< Shower this smol writer some love! Kudos/comment would be appreciated :> thanks for reading!


End file.
